Under Pressure
by Aksannyi
Summary: She didn't need to kiss him then, but she did, and suddenly they were no longer pretending. Tony and Ziva learn a lot about each other while they're under cover. Tag to 3x08, Under Covers. Oneshot, entirely M-rated.


**Because she really didn't have any particular** _ **need**_ **to kiss him after she kneed him in the groin and I'm not sure how anyone can convince me that they were just playacting.**

 _ **(NOTE: The following fic contains smut.)**_

* * *

"What was that for?"

"Because that was _definitely_ not your knee," she mused, though she had to admit to herself, his not-knee was rubbing against her thigh and his arousal was contagious. She leaned down to peck him, lightly, on his lips, his hand still tightly tangled in her hair, a coquettish grin on her face as she pulled her mouth away again.

"Then what was _that_ for?" he panted, tugging lightly on her hair.

"I wanted to," she replied simply, cocking her head to the side before leaning down to plant her lips on his again, teasing his lips apart with her own and deepening the kiss. She felt a shudder go through her partner as she tasted his tongue with her own, allowing herself to moan deeply into his mouth.

She could feel Tony's arms wrapping around her, her forgotten curls falling down around her face. _Damn,_ she thought, _he could really kiss_. She pulled her mouth away, panting into his face, and gave him a coy smile before rocking her hips against him, looking at him with the intention of letting him know that _yes,_ she was indeed about to fuck him senseless while she had the chance.

"You're playing with fire," he warned her, and she stopped short, cocking her head to the side and looking at him with confusion. He laughed as he wrapped his arm around her, rubbing light circles around the small of her back. "I keep forgetting you don't know English expressions that well. It just means that you might want to be careful what you get yourself into," he added through a lusty gaze.

"Are you afraid that I cannot handle you, _Tony?"_ she teased, leaning down to bite his lower lip, eliciting a surprised gasp.

"No," he said through a grin, "I am quite certain that you _can."_ In one swift movement, his lips were on hers and she was on her back, Tony leaning over her, surrounding her as he kissed her roughly, his tongue tasting and exploring as she moaned into his mouth. From the first kiss he'd shared with Ziva, he'd known that he would never be able to think of anything _but_ her lips on his every time he looked at them, and every kiss since had drawn him inexorably deeper into her web. Her hands were wrapped around his back, her nails digging into his skin as he let himself surrender to the embrace, leaning down on top of her despite the sheets still tangled between them, wanting, for the moment, to enjoy the comfort of simply kissing her, the way that her tongue played with his own and the sounds she made when she groaned into his mouth.

When he finally pulled away the look she gave him was predatory, and he almost wondered if she was going to eat him alive. He'd never encountered such a sexy, sensual woman before, a woman whose desires matched his own. She licked her lips for a second and he felt himself stiffen _more,_ and suddenly she was reaching between them to untangle the sheets that had, for a time, kept them separated.

"We're supposed to be pretending," he reminded her, giving her one last chance to change her mind, though, judging from the look in her eyes, a look that simply said, _"I cannot wait to have you,"_ she wasn't going to. She pulled the sheets away, glancing down at him before meeting his gaze again.

"Your _knee_ isn't pretending, Tony," she responded, her eyebrows raised as she pulled him back down to kiss her, moaning her pleasure at the feeling of his bare skin on her own, the way his erection pressed against her stomach as she leaned against him. He rolled them over, kissing her thoroughly, his fingers tangled in her hair, and she clung to him desperately, needing to feel every inch of him, the heat of him against her as they lay on the bed together, tangled up in each other.

"Touch me," she gasped, biting his bottom lip, and he untangled his fingers from her hair, caressing her cheek as he lowered his hand, kissing her gently before crawling back and away from her, stopping to tease her nipple with the tip of his tongue. She gasped, arching her back up and toward his mouth, causing him to chuckle slightly.

"Oh, it's just my _knee_ 'not pretending,' huh?" he teased back, before leaning back down and kissing her breast again, slowly teasing with one hand along the side of her body and reaching to cup her ass, lifting her slightly off the bed as he did so. There was a fire in her eyes, a burning desire that he knew matched his own, and he clenched his teeth lightly around her nipple before smirking and heading lower, pausing along the way to plant light kisses along her smooth skin.

Tony gave her ass one firm squeeze before setting her back down on the bed, lightly tracing his hand around her hip, scratching lightly and eliciting a hiss from Ziva at the sudden twinge of pain amidst pleasure, then leaned in and grazed his lips along the inside of her thigh, teasing there with light kisses as he took in the sight of her bare before him, straining toward him as she again arched her hips up and into his willing embrace.

 _"Touch_ me," she repeated, and this time he did not ignore her plea. He shifted back slightly, his gaze locked on hers as he slid his hand from her ass and around to her center, threading his fingers lightly through the hairs there, teasing lightly at the skin before sliding his finger into her, sucking in a gasp at the way she moaned loudly at his touch. Never had a woman had such a primal response to him before, and he felt his entire being grow hot at the realization. This woman might _actually_ kill him.

He'd barely even touched her and she was already on fire. He ran his fingers slowly through her folds, gathering up the moisture that had pooled there, and kissing the inside of her thigh again. "Tony," she warned, again using his real name instead of his alias and cluing him in to the fact that she wanted _him_ and not some caricature of him. He shuddered, then slowly slid his finger into her, causing her to cry out again, this time even more loudly than the first time.

Dear god, she was the type who _screamed._ He may have fallen just a little bit in love with her already. "You're so wet," he breathed against her skin, his breath coming out hot against her sensitive core, and she groaned again almost pitifully, begging him to bring her closer to the edge.

He continued to thrust his fingers into her, twirling them around and teasing her, delighting in the way she rocked her hips to meet his hand, and when he finally was certain that he had worked her up enough based on the way she was panting and gasping and moaning, he stuck out his tongue and licked her sensitive clit – just slightly – and she clenched around his fingers, gasping for breath as she cried out his name.

"You like that?" he teased, and she reached to grab his hair in her fist, pulling his head up slightly to meet her gaze.

"Do not stop," she instructed, her eyes narrowing threateningly. Despite knowing that she could kill him if she wanted to, he'd had no intention of stopping regardless. Not while she was writhing beneath him at his every stroke. He knew that he held all the power here, and he couldn't wait to give her the most intense pleasure she'd ever known.

"I cannot wait to make you come," was all he said, and at that, he dove between her legs, his fingers moving furiously in time with his tongue, which was swirling around her clit every which way. His free hand wrapped around her thigh, anchoring her to him so that she couldn't squirm away, and she bucked her hips wildly against him as he worked her up, tasting and teasing as she cried out in her pleasure. He knew he was good, but he'd never had a woman react in quite this way before, and it sent a warmth he'd never felt traveling throughout his body, causing him to want to burst.

She hadn't even touched him yet, and he was already done for.

He was an expert lover, just as she'd hoped he'd be when they'd been given this assignment. Right from the moment she'd met him she knew that he would be incredible, but she'd never known he would be capable of _this._ He gave her everything and himself nothing, which wasn't what she'd expected, but she was absolutely not complaining as he worked her expertly with his tongue, holding her tightly so she couldn't squirm away when it got to be _too_ much. At best, she could rock her hips into him, grinding her pubic area into his face as he licked her vigorously, and he growled against her center each time she tried to ride his face.

Christ, she was like bottled fire.

He continued to lick and stroke her, leading her right to the edge of pleasure, and she continued to scream and curse as he drew it out of her, not giving her what she so desperately craved. She reached one hand to curl in his hairs as he tasted her and used the other to grope at her own breasts, teasing her nipples to hardened peaks and throwing her head back with his name on her lips, begging him to let her come.

"Please, Tony," she cried, her legs quivering with her desire for him, so strong now after his expert touch. She was so tightly wound that all it would take was just a _bit_ more, and he'd been holding back from giving her that, bent on drawing it out as long as he possibly good, prolonging the pleasure and ensuring that when she finally came, it would be the most intense orgasm of her life.

And this was just the foreplay.

"Please," she begged, her voice no more than a hoarse pant, and he raised his eyes to meet her gaze as she watched him, her own gaze predatory and animalistic. She wanted to fucking devour him, he was certain of it, and with a guttural growl he dove back in, tasting and teasing her so expertly that he felt her legs tremble as she clenched around him, finally giving in to the pleasure he had so finely worked her into, her heavy sighs the most sensual sounds his ears had ever had the joy to hear.

"Payback's a bitch," she whispered softly, pulling at his hair and yanking him up and toward her, drawing his head to her own where she kissed him thoroughly, tasting the evidence of her orgasm there. He was still hot and hard and pressing against her, and despite having just had one of the most mind-blowing orgasms of her life, she couldn't wait to feel him deep and throbbing inside of her, but it was her turn to drive him absolutely crazy, and she flipped him again so he was on his back, grinding her wet center against his deliciously hard cock.

She kissed him again, thoroughly and slowly, moaning deeply into his mouth as she licked her own essence from his tongue. He seemed to know _exactly_ how to move his mouth with hers, and she kissed him deeply, her groans and pants swallowed by his own grunts and moans. "Tony," she whispered when she finally pulled away, kissing and nibbling at his neck. He was trying to raise his hips and position himself at her entrance, but she wouldn't let him, and she said his name, a warning this time. "Tony."

"I need to feel you," he breathed against her mouth, but she shook his head, giving him a sultry gaze as she finally broke free of him, working her way down his chest, scratching a line from his neck all the way to his navel.

"You will," she promised against his skin, kissing his abdomen and swirling her tongue around before giving him a slight love bite, causing him to jerk up, a moan escaping his lips. Watching her come had made him immeasurably hard, and he could hardly stand this torture she was subjecting him to.

"Ziva," he groaned when she reached her destination, breathing heavily over the head of his cock. She'd pinned his legs down so he couldn't rock his hips up and into her waiting mouth, and he waited for what felt like a torturous eternity while she licked her own lips but refrained from giving him anything but the visual of her mouth waiting to simply devour him.

After licking her lips slowly just one final time it seemed, she darted out her tongue and licked him, a bare, slight flick that caused him to curse loudly. She continued to lick her own lips, and he was about to resort to begging her to put her mouth on his cock when she bent her head down a bit further, looking him directly in the eye, and took him all the way into her mouth, causing him to writhe beneath her, a strangled, _"Fuck!"_ coming from his mouth.

She winked at him and then began to work, raising her lips up slowly and swirling her tongue around his hard length, sucking him expertly, her hand wrapped around the base of him as she came up, coordinating her skilled strokes. She knew _exactly_ how much pressure he needed at any given point in time and she alternated fast, sloppy strokes with slow, calculated ones, taking him all the way in and humming around the base of his cock.

"Ziva," he warned, reaching down to tangle his fingers in her hair, that wild hair he'd been dying to touch since the moment he'd first laid eyes on her. "Ziva I'm gonna…" he trailed off, his words lost on a loud, low moan as she continued her onslaught, never letting up as she hummed her response against his skin, letting him know that she had absolutely no intention of stopping.

 _Christ._ His entire body was on fire now, and every fantasy he'd ever had in his life was being blown out of the water by this one act, the sight of his new partner between his legs and sucking him furiously, as if her life depended on it. Every suck of her lips, ever lave of her tongue, every stroke of her hand drove him further and further into a madness he truly hoped he'd never recover from. _"Fuck!"_ he swore, reaching down to cup her cheek and leading her off his cock, despite his body screaming for release. But god in heaven, he wanted to be inside of her when he came, and maybe there would be a chance for him to come in her mouth some other time.

His cock lurched painfully at the thought, his entire body tensing, and he felt only the tiniest tinge of regret that he didn't just let it happen. Instead, he guided her head slowly up his body, reveling in the way her hair fell down onto his skin, brushing him lightly and causing him to suck in a breath, his senses heightened after having been _so close._ "I was not planning on stopping," she purred as she crawled toward him, settling her legs on either side of him and leaning forward to kiss him softly, almost too gently after those same lips had made their onslaught on his hardened flesh.

Unable to respond verbally, he joined their mouths and groaned into the kiss, taking her tongue and kissing her deeply. _God,_ her mouth could work miracles, and even her kissing was the stuff of fantasies, causing his entire body to tingle with electric want. When he finally shuddered away from her mouth, it was only to speak one word: "Please," he begged, bucking his hips up and toward her, and she read his intent clearly, lining herself up and sliding her wet heat down onto the head of his cock, gasping in the process.

"Oh, _Tony,"_ she breathed as she sank down slowly, wanting to prolong this first moment of bliss as long as possible. He was beyond words at this point, opting only for a low, long moan as he struggled to keep his senses about him. She was _too much:_ too wet, too tight, too warm, too _perfect,_ and he was just about all the way gone by the time she'd taken him fully, his head thrown back and his eyes squeezed tight against the onslaught of sensation.

"You okay down there?" she cooed, leaning forward to kiss him hungrily, clenching against him and causing him to yank his head away with a shout. He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. She was absolutely killing him, and she goddamn well knew it.

He knotted his brow in concentration, stifling another loud yell when she clenched around him again. She hadn't even started moving yet and he was already on the verge of losing his mind. He had _never_ lost this much control with a woman before, never had a woman give him this much intense pleasure, and he wanted to remember every torturous second of it. "You… feel… _incredible…"_ he choked out, his breathing ragged as his hands found their way down her body and onto her hips, his fingers digging into the flesh there as he met her gaze, silently begging her to just _fuck him already._

"Oh, just you wait," she purred, kissing him softly before sitting up, resting her hands on his chest for leverage before raising her hips and then sinking back down, _hard,_ causing his entire body to writhe toward her, every nerve ending clamoring for release.

 _"Ziva,"_ he choked out, barely able to breathe as he held onto her hips for dear life. His nails were digging into her skin and she was certain she'd have bruises there in the morning, but she couldn't find it in her to mind. He felt like heaven and he was all hers tonight, or at least as long as this undercover operation lasted.

"You feel…" she breathed, sinking back down upon him and canting her hips forward just as she landed, hitting him in just the right spot to make him cry out, _"perfect,"_ she breathed, her center pulsing around him.

She was riding him furiously and he couldn't tear his eyes off of her, the way that her leg muscles flexed as she rocked into him, breasts bouncing at her erratic rhythm and her hair trailing down her back as she tilted her neck to let out a deep moan of pleasure. The way their bodies joined, the sight of him stretching her as she took him in repeatedly, her body falling down to complete their connection again and again and again. He couldn't get enough of her, and from the looks of things, she was enjoying him just as much.

"Tell me," he groaned as she came down upon him especially hard, and she leaned her head back down, meeting his gaze as she rolled her hips. "Tell me how much you love this dick," he growled, and she hummed at his dirty words, the phrase shooting all the way down her spine to settle right between her legs where _that dick_ was currently driving her absolutely fucking crazy.

"I _love,"_ she breathed, leaning forward, never slowing her movements as she sucked on his bottom lip, "how it _fills_ me and… _stretches_ me and… _fucks_ me…" she gasped, punctuating her statement with a deep kiss, her tongue begging for entrance, probing and tasting as she rode him furiously.

"More," he begged, his leg muscles tightening as he felt his release starting to build, to heights he'd previously never known. "Tell me more," he grunted as she pounded herself against him, "about how… you love… this cock…" he panted, licking his lips and chasing her mouth, nibbling on her bottom lip as she pulled away to answer, her arm snaking up to tangle in the hairs at the top of his head.

"So thick," she breathed, her movements growing more erratic as she neared her peak, "so _hard,"_ she added as she rolled her hips upon him forcefully, "so deep inside me."

"Oh _god,"_ he groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head, his fingers still digging furiously into her hips as he helped her rock into him, his own hips bucking wildly up to meet hers. They barely knew each other and yet it was like she was made for him; she knew every single movement, word, and spot to drive him absolutely insane, and he knew that he would never be the same after this golden moment in time, these precious minutes buried deep inside of her as she writhed upon him and milked both of their pleasure from them.

"Tell me you're close," he begged, his brow knotting as he felt his entire body start to tighten. Christ, the pressure was almost painful at this point; surely his balls were going to explode from the strain of holding back for so long, but he had wanted nothing more than to prolong this perfection for as long as possible, and there was no turning back now – where he had wanted to give her the most intense pleasure of her life, he was now on the receiving end.

"Touch me," she breathed, finally answering his demand, and he slid one of his hands unsteadily between them, reaching for that swollen bud of nerves and touching her gently, watching with interest as she shuddered at his touch. _"Harder, Tony,"_ she begged, and he began to move like a man possessed, rubbing at her furiously as she fucked him, no longer caring about restraint as he chased both of their releases.

Every stroke of his hand shot bolts of pleasure down her legs and all the way to her toes, causing them to curl in agony as she continued to ride him with abandon. She was close, _so close,_ and she threw her head back and screamed, shuddering violently as she lifted her head back up, leaning forward slightly and catching his gaze – intent, enraptured, enamored – and locking her eyes there, watching him closely as he spurred her forward, gasping out, "Ziva, _please."_

She shuddered again as his both his fingers and his cock hit her in _just_ the right way, and she felt herself began to tighten and all at once loosen with the first waves of a powerful orgasm. Her entire body felt as though it was wound up, fit to burst, everything was on fire and he reached with his free hand to yank her head down to his, kissing her hungrily as she began to tremble, her walls contracting around him, his mouth pulling from hers roughly as he cried out, his own release shooting from him and causing his entire body to quiver. A few more slow, long thrusts and he was done, his entire body slick with sweat as he lay back panting for breath, his entire being having been – apparently – given to her in the process.

It had never, _ever_ , been this intense for him before, and he had no earthly idea why she had been able to draw this type of response from him. She lay atop him, her breathing also beginning to slow as she shivered. Ziva's body was also glistening with sweat, the product of their combined exertion. She kissed his chest then, her lips barely brushing the skin there, and he shuddered at the contact, his entire body too sensitive for any more stimulation in the immediate aftermath. He chuckled, his arm involuntarily tightening around her.

"That was…" he breathed, unable to find the words to adequately describe what had happened between them. His gaze burned into her, his entire body humming with a need to possess her, to keep her, to make her his, and it terrified him.

She chuckled back, a low, gravely sound that made him instantly want her again, want to feel her entire being surrounding him as she just had. He'd had her, and how he couldn't imagine a universe in which he no longer could.

"Intense," she supplied, and he allowed her to nuzzle against him, finding that she was cuddlier than he'd expected her to be, given what he already knew about her. Ziva was fiercely independent, and he'd immediately pegged her as the type to get up immediately following sex and start dressing – but this Ziva, the Ziva with whom he'd just shared the most thrilling orgasm of his life, seemed altogether too happy to stay close to him, wrapped tightly in his arm as he stroked her skin softly, planting small, soft kisses against his skin.

Earlier he had thought that he might be half in love with her already, but no, that wasn't the case. He was completely and madly in love with her, and despite the fact that it should have terrified him, he found himself pulling her closer rather than pushing her away.

Ziva breathed a contented sigh against his skin, her chest rising and falling heavily, her eyes closed, and he leaned forward to kiss the top of her hair, again tightening his arm around her waist and holding her close. There was plenty to do here, after all, they were undercover and they were meant to start gathering intel, but he couldn't make himself awaken her, couldn't make himself move, and soon the steady rhythm of her breathing lulled him into a deep, secure sleep, their bodies still intertwined as the last rays of the evening sun fell over the horizon.

* * *

 **I personally have always believed that they did it during Under Covers, though I also firmly believe that once they have each other, they won't be able to stop. So those headcanons contradict each other (and they certainly contradict canon) but I don't care. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
